1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ramp structure for assisting in loading the load bed of a pickup truck and wherein a pair of longitudinally extendable and retractable ramp structures are mounted within the free swinging edge of the tailgate of the pickup truck for extension and retraction relative to the tailgate when the latter is in the lowered horizontally and rearwardly projecting position.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of pivoted, folding and sliding loading ramps have been associated with the rear ends of truck type vehicles and include ramp structures which have been supported entirely or in part from the tailgate of a pickup truck-type vehicle.
Examples of these previously known forms of ramps or ramp structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,783,080, 3,642,165, 3,976,209, 4,944,546 and 5,133,584. However, those structures operatively associated with a pickup truck load bed tailgate have not been of a type wherein the ramp structure may be totally enclosed within the tailgate when in a stored inoperative position.